Semper et Ubique Fidelis
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Sequel to I Wish. Four years later, Sasuke and Gaara are still together. They've never missed a Christmas together, but this time may be there last. Gaara has a dilemma that may be the end of their secret romance. WARNING: Lemon, not good at it either. Character's are VERY OC when alone.
1. Vulgar Vacation or Christmas Crisis

Disclaimer: I own no Naruto characters

Gaara: 19

Sasuke: 21

Gaara walked down the empty road; he could still hear the noise of the crowds on the main street a few roads over. Of course the main street would be busy this time of year; Christmas was only two days away. It was so cold. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd traveled this deserted road many times in the past four years and the noise of the crowd, he would have been afraid.

It was nearing nightfall and though Gaara would never admit it to anyone, he was afraid of the dark. Darkness was loneliness, and anything that can and will go _BUMP_ in the night frightened him. The light snow floating around a creating a thin blanket over the houses reminded him of that movie _30 Days of Night_ where vampires attacked people in the pitch black frozen night. The very thought made Gaara paranoid and he walked faster.

The only reason he traveled this road so many times was for its discretion. Despite the sound, he was a ways away from the commotion and the people. No one ever bothered to come to this isolated neighborhood. He guessed that was the reason one particular person chose to live here.

This one person knew all his fears without him needing to say them out loud. They calmed his inner demon and cared for him unconditionally. They had no reservations about a secret relationship with him. They'd been meeting in secret every other month for the last four years. Gaara was the Kazekage now, he couldn't sneak off like he used to. However, he could always visit his friend, Naruto and pretend to be too tired to do anything else for the rest of the night.

People always bought that. After all, Naruto was very excitable and Gaara wasn't exactly an energy drink addict. He arrived at the house and knocked once, waited a few seconds, and then knocked again. The door opened and Sasuke Uchiha stared down at him. Sasuke was only a few inches taller than him. He smiled.

"Hey." (S)

"Hi."

Sasuke pulled him inside, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was soft a sweet as it was their customary greeting. They saved the rough stuff for bedroom. Which was where his lover was leading him now.

Sasuke was already starting to come out his clothes and rushing Gaara out of his. The latter was making no effort to get naked, so he only got his shirt off. They didn't end the kiss though. Once in the room, the red head was thrown onto the bed. He looked up at a completely naked and semi-hard Uchiha, who smirked as he spoke.

"Gaara, your clothes, you're wearing entirely too many of them."

"I'm sorry, I'm distracted."

"Well that's obvious." Sasuke went to sit beside him, wholly comfortable with being naked and aroused.

"I have something to tell you. It's kind of difficult for me to say."

"Well how about I make it easier…" Gaara gasped and jumped as his a hand found its home in his pants and around his penis. He quickly closed his eyes and let the feeling calm him. The elder of the two used his other hand to undo the other's pants while slowly rubbing his lover's erection.

"Sasuke." He growled. Sasuke knew what he wanted, but Gaara knew what HE wanted. Unless the Sabaku played ball, he would be the one getting fucked tonight. They always alternated positions and, depending each other's moods, would often switch during sex.

"Since you're distracted," He stroked harder. "I guess I'm in charge tonight." He yanked Gaara's pants off and devoured his manhood completely in one swoop. "Aaah!" The aforementioned red head shot up and harshly grabbed Sasuke by his hair. He knew what he wanted and sucked harder, licking roughly on the underside of his length.

"Oh, god." Gaara bit his lip and forced him to move faster, determined to finish hard and fast. He didn't get the chance, however, when that incredibly hot mouth pulled away and he felt the cold air of the room. He looked up angrily at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, if you get your head back on my dick-" he growled but was cut off when his legs were spread and a mouth licked his asshole.

"Or what? Or you're gonna scream for me like the little whore you are?" After a few more licks Sasuke pushed all the way inside. Sure enough, the younger of the two did scream, in both pain and pleasure. His boyfriend knew exactly what spot to hit and he hit it hard.

"So I'm a whore now?" He asked breathlessly as the Uchiha began thrusting into him roughly. "Yeah, you're a FUCKING-WHORE. That's why you KEEP-COMING-BACK!" Sasuke thrusted almost every word into his lover. The headboards were banging against the wall but he was the only resident in the neighborhood.

"I keep coming because I feel sorry for you, you fucking-LOSER-. Your lazy thrusts-PROVE-that you-CAN'T-get-LAID-while I'm –NOT- -HERE-!" The harsher the words, the harder the pounding; they kept at it until they were, what some may call, 'angry fucking'. Gaara was pushed against the wall, holding it for support, while his lover fucked him from behind.

Gaara was painfully hard; it hurt just to drip precum, but he knew that if he moved just one of his hands that his head would start banging into that wall, and with Sasuke's thrusts, that meant he would either break his neck or get a concussion. "Sasuke….It hurts…."

The Uchiha was panting hard, he felt amazing, and the pleasure was sending his body into overdrive. He didn't know how long they were at it, but they were drenched in sweat and he had a cramp in his side; he could barely hold the wall that was supporting them both. He wanted to change positions again, but he lost control of his body at some point and was now mindlessly pushing so deep onto Gaara, he could tell he was having trouble.

"I know…but you will cum without stroking yourself, you dirty slut!"

"AHH!" As if on cue, Gaara came hard all over the wall and headboard. That did nothing to inhibit Sasuke, who came so hard, punched a hole in the wall by his head and screamed. "FUCK!" He thrusted several times more, so they could ride out their orgasms.

Finally, they pulled apart and collapsed on the bed horizontally and took ten minutes to breathe. Sex was normally a lot more adventurous, with toys, dressing up, and other people, no one who could/would ruin Gaara's reputation by telling everyone of course. It had just been too long since they last saw each other, with Gaara's busy schedule.

"So, Gaara?"

"Hai, Sasuke?" The two had never used nick-names; they both felt it was just a smooth way of thinking about someone else during sex. They also never used the term 'making love', since they agreed that neither was capable of such an emotion.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? I meant to force it out of you during sex, but I guess I got carried away." Sasuke smiled.

"Well, I've been told that I have that effect…" Gaara said as he looked off with a smug smile on his face.

"What?!" Sasuke sat up, the smile only getting bigger. "By who!?"

"….Neji."

"Neji doesn't even count! He's still confused about whether or not he likes guys." He snorted. They had slept with Neji so many times that, at one point, Gaara thought they were in three-way relationship. They still joke about the concept.

"Dai?"

"No."

"Harumi?"

"Who?"

"Guy with brown hair and the big smile."

"No."

"Shiroshi?"

"He said that?"

"Yup." Gaara nodded though they both knew he was lying. He didn't want to tell Sasuke, not just yet. They had only three days to be together. Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted them to be spent arguing, it might be the last time they ever see each other.

He knew just what to do to distract Sasuke, but found he didn't need to as said man climbed on top of him. "You know all I want this Christmas?" He whispered seductively and leaned in close. "I want to eat, shit, and fuck; and not necessarily in that order."

"I hope not." Gaara laughed but stop when Sasuke put a finger to his lips. His expression didn't change as he stared into his lovers eyes, "Just you…and me…No Neji…no sleep…no interruptions. I want us to explore every aspect of each other, mind,…body,…and soul."

The Sabaku was silent for a moment and they continued their prolonged eye contact. "Sounds like a plan." The Uchiha smiled and pulled them off the bed. "Let's go take a shower."

That's how it was for the next three days. They would engage in coitus constantly, and would only take bathroom breaks and food breaks. They had sex on literally every surface of the interior house, even the ceiling. They each took turns as the dominant one. Whoever was the uke by breakfast would dress up in a different costume and cook the meals that day.

_One Dinner_

_"So Gaara how was your trip?" _

_"Well this one guy-"_

_"No, No, No! Start from the beginning! You left your house…?"_

_Both: (laugh)_

_Christmas_

_"Earrings? Gaara you know I don't wear earrings. *gasp* Unless, there's a male hooker outfit!...No? What gives?"_

_"They're not for your ears…"_

_"*gasp* Who told you?!"_

_"Neji."_

_"I'll kill him. My nipples were supposed to be a surprise."_

_"They were, and so are these. So where's my gift?"_

_"Here." Sasuke gave him a little black box. "Ugh oh." Gaara already knew what it was. He opened and was shocked to find "a necklace?" A brass chained pendant with two happy skeletons joined at the vertebrate with a scroll around them that said 'Semper et ubique' and on the back it said ' fidus' _

_"I was going to get you a ring, but that would probably be too obvious."_

_"…What does it say?"_

_"It's Latin for 'Always and Everywhere faithful. Look, I got one too.'_

_Sasuke held up a silver version of the pendant, his also said 'Semper et ubique' but on the back it said 'fidelis.'_

_"Always and Everywhere…" Gaara tried to read it._

_"Loyal. Look, I know you're not one for jewelry, neither was I until you gave me this ring," Sasuke held up a silver ring with a skeleton and cross bones on it._

_"But I knew I couldn't get you one, hopefully this is something we can both wear and use it to remember each other when we're not together."_

_They both put their necklaces on. "Remember, I'm Always with you, and Everywhere I will be loyal to you." Sasuke poked his chest, over his heart. _

_"I will treasure this until the day I die." The they smiled and shared a soft but passionate kiss. _

Later that night.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the basement, chained to the ceiling; Gaara was standing behind him. It would have been cold, but there was a small fire not far from the older man. The elder of the two was sweating and completely naked, aside from his necklace. He was shaking, due to vibrator in his ass, and the cock ring, restricting release.

"Sasuke, are you aware of your sin?" He slowly walked around; his 'slave' was blindfolded, so he couldn't see him.

"What sin, master? Ah." Sasuke tried to keep his moans to a minimum.

"You have broken the most important rule. You have not been loyal."

" *gasp* No, m-master. I swear to you I have."

_WHIP_

"You lie!" _WHIP WHIP_ _WHIP_ _WHIP_

Sasuke cried various entreaties to both him and every Kami he could think of. Despite his roughness in the past hour, Gaara silently walked up to his lover and kneeled in front of him. The older one felt him.

"Gaara? What are you doing, I'M the slave?" There was no reply as said red head began violently licking and sucking Sasuke's dick, making him scream and thrust fervently into his boyfriends mouth, forgetting the ring until he was ready to explode again.

"SHIT, Gaara!"

"Sasuke, there is something I need to tell you."

"Aaah, can it wait?"

"No, if I don't tell you now, I won't be able too."

"OK, but please let me cum!"

Gaara grabbed the vibrator and ring. "I'm getting married." He undid the ring and shoved the vibrator into Sasuke's prostate. The man let out an animalistic noise as he came all over the teen's face. But, he was too busy staring at his expression.

Only when the Uchiha's shaking legs gave out and he hung by his wrists did the younger one get up and free him. He sat him in his lap and man was supported entirely by him. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Sasuke was still shaking as he leaned up as if to look at his lover. Gaara took the blindfold off slowly, and the tears that it held fell. The raven just stared at him in disbelief before finally speaking.

"What did you say?" His voice was cracked.

Gaara knew he had heard him. Why else would he be crying? He nevertheless reiterated.

"I'm getting married."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Merry Late Christmas! Sorry my internet shut down.


	2. Christmas Crisis It Is

Semper et Ubique Fidelis chpt 2

Chapter 2: Christmas Crisis It Is

Sasuke and Gaara sat on the couch in silence. Both were fully clothed. Gaara's things were already packed. They had only a few hours until he had to leave in the morning. Being an insomniac, he couldn't just go to sleep and then leave. So he was stuck here staring at his soon to be ex-lover, watching him stare into space and smoke cigarette after cigarette.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me? Why don't you just leave? It'll be easier." Sasuke still refused to look at him. "We should talk." The Sabaku replied.

"What is there to talk about? You're getting married, you're leaving me. Period, point, blank." He chuckled softly. "I knew you'd leave me, eventually….But, damn, Gaara, FOUR YEARS is a long time to string someone along! A long distance relationship too? We were bound to fail…"

"…..Are you done?"

"Ch. Am I? You said WE should talk, so now it's your turn."

"….. I'm being forced into the marriage. She's the daughter of some wealthy, influential merchant from somewhere I really don't give a damn. Look." He pulled out a picture and showed him.

"….." Sasuke slowly took the photo. Smooth, caramel skin, long curly blonde hair, well defined facial features, the list when on as he stared into her green eyes. He could see Gaara preferring her over him any day; she was perfect, too perfect. A bitter jealously formed in his chest, and instead of sadly admitting defeat he vilified her.

"She's fake." The Uchiha said simply as he handed the picture back; he refused to look at it anymore.

"Hm?" Gaara had been staring at his expression, noting the resignation in his eyes. "She's fake." Sasuke reiterated, "No one looks like that. Brown skin, blonde hair, green eyes-What ethnicity is she? Either this is digitally altered, or she's a black chick, with contacts and a great wig."

"That's what thought. Temari said that since we're both weird looking, we should make a normal baby. I asked how normal was a child with brown skin, green eyes and red hair?" Sasuke smiled at the thought, but it quickly faded. "Besides," Gaara scooted closer, "she's not my type."

"And what is your type?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"…..White," He touched the side of his face "angry, with black hair and dark eyes-"

"So what are you trying to say!" Sasuke stood abruptly.

"I was just telling you my type."

"Bullshit. Aren't you the one always saying 'Don't pretend that you didn't just do what you just did' ?"

"I was merely telling you…"

"Well in that case, your perfect lover is a Japanese ghost."

"Sasuke-"

"What is this?" the Uchiha asked no one in particular. "Why can't we just pretend this never happened? When we first got together, we were two socially awkward teenagers who hated everything and bonded over our loneliness. Then, it was like when we got together, we became two different people. Between you, me and Neji, we became a group of hormonal teens, laughing, fucking, and experimenting."

"Is that all we were?"

"Were? Heh. I guess so. But we didn't have to worry about the outside world and people judging us. You weren't the Kazekage, I wasn't an Uchiha…we were just…Sasuke and Gaara. And now, you're going to go get married, and have a family and I'll go back to being one of the guys that everybody forgot about after he saved Konoha. Why am I still talking? You already know how I feel." He sat back down.

"Yeah, I do. Neji always says we're 'one in the same'. I knew exactly how you'd feel and react. I feel the same way. I didn't expect you to cry though."

"I was just surprised."

"I just, I've never seen you cry before."

"Why shouldn't I? You're leaving me."

"Do you love me?"

"Why does it matter? It doesn't."

"Sasuke, I don't know what you want me to do."

"Right now? I want you to leave."

Gaara looked at his lover.

"Please."

The Kazekage sighed and left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So I just told him to leave." Sasuke sat in a booth across from Neji in the nearly empty restaurant they hung out in.

"So what now?" Neji sipped at soda.

"Nothing, I guess. He basically just said it's over…Four fucking years, it's over. We became such different people, we opened up to each other, we told jokes, and we laughed. We didn't have to be the stoic bastards the world wanted us to be. We were happy, the three of us were happy."

"Sasuke, I know you don't understand this because your family has been dead, but when it comes to royalty, the heir has to marry someone of the opposite sex, so they can have children and preserve the bloodline. Hinata's going through the same thing with Hiashi." (But that's another story by another author.)

"Hmm, I guess." Sasuke used his chip to scrape the rest of the salsa out the pan.

"So how long are you going to mope over this?"

"What? I don't mope."

"Yes you do. When they cancelled your favorite show on TV, you stayed in the house for a week. When they remade your favorite movie WITHOUT your favorite character as the star, you wore black makeup and moaned about how doomed society was due to conformity and a lack of creativity."

"OK. So I'm a bit dramatic."

"A bit?"

"OK, I'm dramatic!"

"Hey, my two favorite prodigies!" A masculine woman with long platinum hair and heavy metal tattoos came over to their table. She sat two Jack Daniels coolers down on the table. "On the house. You two pay a lot to keep this place exclusive, I'm about to close in a minute so I won't get into trouble for giving alcohol to minors."

"Thanks Hiroka, I needed this."

The guys both took their bottles and drank them. "Mm, give me two more, I love these, and I barely feel anything."

After Sasuke had two more bottles and Neji had one, they left and went back to Sasuke's house. Neji walked in after Sasuke. "So you don't feel it?"

"Nope." Sasuke said strutting into the living room.

"Now I know you're drunk."

"Why?"

"Because you thought you're walking straight when you were all in the grass."

Sasuke laughed and went into his room. "Are you spending the night?" He called from his room.

Neji paused, knowing what that meant. "Do you want me too?"

"Of course I do!" Neji heard a sound that sounded like Sasuke jumping on his bed. He shrugged. '_If he needs me to help take the pain away, then so be it.'_ He walked into the room to see Sasuke lying on his stomach; he took off his shirt and didn't say anything.

Neji figured he was being dramatic and slowly climbed on top of his friend. He leaned down to kiss his neck when he realized Sasuke was asleep. He smiled and climbed under the covers with him and went to sleep, as well.


End file.
